Kidnap
by Livviee
Summary: My view on what really happens when Sayu is kidnapped... up until the point where Chief Yagami rescues her... very first fanfic so sorry if its lame.
1. Black Car

As I shut the front door behind me, i looked out into the sunset. The air smelt like fresh cut grass, the wind was calming and I was going to my friends house for a sleepover. With a heavy rucksack and sleeping bag on my back, i set off toward the bus stop 2 streets away. I felt sorry for Mom. She was going to be home alone, dad was working late at the ICPO again, and Light, my brother, was probably at Misa's place. Sometimes i wonder if he likes her at all...

Theres me, Sayu. Yagami Sayu. I guess im pretty average. Average grades, average life, average friends. Theres nothing that could go wrong and I'm so happy. I had to wait at the bus stop for a while, a while seemed like 3 hours. I looked around the stop and i saw a boy, around my age leaning up against the post looking into the distance. He had heavy black shoes, ripped and ragged jeans, and a rough black pin striped blazer overloaded with stickers and badges. He had a peircing on his lip and eyebrow. The wind blew through his hair, and he said nothing. He turned his eyes toward me as if to say 'What you lookin' at?'and turned them back into the distance again. The street was empty. There was no shouting, no barking from the dogs, no people walking. It was bland. Grey, concrete and bland. I couldn't wait to get out of here and on to the train into the outskirts of the city where my friend lived. She must love it where she lives.

Finally, after a long while waiting and standing, the bus finally came. It trundled along the street, finally coming to a stop making that screeching sound when the breaks stop. Me and the boy by the post walked on and paid the fare. There were very little people, still silent. I picked a seat toward the back and set by bags down in front of me.

The bus reached the street next to my friends street and it was coming up to 6pm. All i had to do was a short walk to my friends house and there i would have some of that lovely Ramen her mom makes us when friends come round, i was looking forward to it!

Her area was less concrete. There was grass and small stream, and huge open meadow which looked orange in the sunset. There were houses here and there some with lights on some lights off. I heard the cicadas, crickets and mosquitos making a racket nearby. I turned around and saw a huge oak tree. Me and my friend would always spend time by it in the summer. There will always be varied flowers round it that smelt amazing when you were close enough, and we would pick them and make flower crowns for eachother. It was vibrant today, purple, pink, white, orange, yellow, and all the colours of the rainbow. I walked over to the tree and bent town so my face was level with the flowers. I took a big breath and smelt the flowers. Towards evening, they always release their best scents and make me feel refreshed all the time. The houses round here were more traditional japanese houses than the western style ones i live in. My friend had even told me about her neighbour who wears a Kimono all the time and refuses to wear anything else. She said she doesn't like communicating and shes really cold towards everyone else. We both think something happened in her past that made her shut off to everyone else. We don't know if she has family. Shes quite a mysterious old lady.

I heard a car engine coming up the road, it was a quiet engine, not roaring. I saw a large black car coming slowly up with the headlights full on, even though it wasn't fully dark yet. I swerved back round and carried on walking on. All of a sudden i heard the breaks screech and twisted back round again to see the car stop nearby me. The car door opened and out came a young man, older than me, but younger than my brother. He had neat dark red hair, Orange goggles strapped round his head, and black and white stripy long sleeve top, jeans and big black boots. He was quite skinny and taller than me. He walked towards me but i just turned back round and ignored him. Yet i could hear his footsteps getting closer and got this feeling he was walking behind me. I tried to ignore it but i could feel my heart beat faster and small beads of sweat on my face. I stopped walking and i heard his footsteps stop also.

'Oh gosh, DAMN YOU will you hurry up?!'

I heard a mans voice coming from the car behind but i did not turn around. Then, i felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. Now my heart was really racing and i was scared. He turned me round and i saw the red haired boy and he was cheerfully smiling at me. His face was so close to mine i backed away a bit. I was extremely frightened.

'N-no leave m-me ... aa-alone ... please..' I stuttered, not managing to get much out. The red haired boy ignored me.  
'I'm Matt! Im guessing your Sayu.' He said cheerfully, still with his hand on my shoulder. I noticed he had leather gloves on .  
All of a sudden he put both hands on my shoulders and dragged me away. I screamed and kicked at him but still he didnt let go.

He threw me into the black car where i saw another young man.

'Start the car.' he demanded. And the car door was shut as Matt sat next to me. I could feel my heart pumping against my chest now. Scary. So scary. 


	2. Sayus Rage

Heres chapter 2 guys

_Sayu has just been pulled into a black car by 2 mysterious guys. What will happen?_

The second guy in the car had short blonde hair and wore tight leather trousers and a vest, he looked like one of those pretty guys you find in those bishonen manga.

He caught my stare and looked at my and quickly turned round. I was all clenched up and tight and my heart felt like it was coming out from behind my ribcage.

I could still feel the blondes glare.

'My names Mello. Its not my real name, but I prefer you call me that. Want some chocolate?'

I looked up at Mello and suddenly became less tense

'How can you talk to me like that? This goggle guy just comes along and pulls me into a black car and drives off. Im scared out my brain and you haven't told me where im going! TELL ME!' I couldn't help saying that, it just slipped out…

'My my, from the looks of you I thought you were gonna keep your mouth shut'

Mellos head turned towards Matt on the otherside of me who seemed a little annoyed, 'Matt! Why? You could of done it in a nicer way instead of dragging the girl into the car! Damn you!'

'Mello, you were the one who told me to hurry up, and anyway, do you think a girl would want to get kidnapped anyway! No, I don't think she did it out of her will.'

_Kidnap?_ Im being kidnapped? It should be obvious by now but they seemed too 'nice'

The pretty boy bishonen type guy spoke again.

'Look at her face matt. You got her worried an-'

'Shut your face Mello. I don't exactly think shed be calm after being dragged into a car. Just hurry up and get us to your place.'

'FOR GOODNESS SAKE MATT DON'T YOU BOSS ME AROUND. Who are you to tell me what to do?! Anyway I can calm her down!'

The shouting and arguing went on between the too and I just kept my head down. I shut my eyes real tight, I didn't want this to be happening… please…. Take me back to the road..

Finally the arguing stopped and the red haired guy opened the door and let us all out. Mello practically pushed me out and he grabbed my wrists and shoved me.

'Were going inside now, Sayu-chan. Once we get in you can have something to eat, kay? Itll be fine…' Mello whispered into the side of my ear. Luckily, his grip on my wrists wasn't very tight and I managed to pull away. I spun round and screamed at him,

'FINE? You think its fine? You still haven't told me anything! You and the smoking freak over there have argued all the way! You haven't answered me yet!!'

Mello looked taken a back. I looked over at the Matt dude and he still looked even annoyed than before. Mello walked up to me and said two words: 'Get in'

With that he got my hands and pushed me until we reached this hatch on the ground. Matt opened the hatch and he forcefully made me climb down it. Mello had suddenly turn cold and less cheery as he had been when he introduced himself. None of us said anything and just all climbed down the hatch.

I got down from the ladder and looked around. The place was messy, it stunk and it looked like an uncared for basement chill out. There was a few tables a chairs, a cold floor and the wallpaper was peeling off, a messy kitchen with dishes everywhere, about five laptops and many cables all over the place, a long red sofa, and glass coffee table and various pizza boxes scattered around. I felt a shove from behind me and then a pushed and stumbled and landed in a chair nearby. I felt I had to remain calm for the time being and wanted to cause at least trouble as I could.

Mello, being the leader, walked in front of my and bent down to my height. His face was very close to mine. His hair was all shiny and soft looking, his skin was smooth and clear and I must admit, he wasn't that bad looking. He smirked at me,

'Well you're trying hard to look calm but I know you're scared. Well. I think from the way you've been acting towards me and screaming at me like that, I don't want you causing trouble. Matt, do it.'

As soon as Mello moved away, Matt came towards me with a rope and I saw sympathy in his eyes. _He felt sympathy for me? _He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear,

'_I'm sorry,'_

And got the rope and started wrapping it around the chair and me. I tried not to struggle, but I just let him do it. I thought if I didn't resist then they would hurt me or something. He tied it real tight but not so tight so it wouldn't cut off my circulation of blood.

That was it then. I sat there for ages, while they did pretty much nothing. And yet, I still don't know why I was here. I don't know what I had done, but I tried to work it out. I heard the TV behind me but couldn't see it ,

'… _A 27 year old man was found dead today in a flat in Akihabara. It shows that he suffered from a sudden heart attack. This man is a wanted criminal known as Yamakuchi Sousuke wanted for various bank robberies around the area. Could this be another victim of Kira?…'_

I could tell the guys were watching, as I heard Mello say,

'Damn, I really need that Death Note now… before Near beats me…'


	3. Realisation

Sayu Yagami has just heard some information I don't think she wanted to

Sayu Yagami has just heard some information I don't think she wanted to. Mello wants the Death Note. Why?And for what? To kill her?

I sat upright as soon as I heard what Mello had just said, now I didn't feel calm any longer – and somewhat hungry. I turned my head around and saw that Matt was busy in their small kitchen area making something. Once he had done, he turned in my direction and caught my stare, and I turned back round. I could feel that he was coming towards me, with something in his hand.

He turned my chair around so I was facing his direction and I could see everything that was going on over where Mello was, where he was just casually spacing out on the sofa. Matt walked over to me with a plate in his hand (a very dirty one too), and placed it on my lap. He ungagged me so I could eat. 'For me? My hands are tied, I cant eat.' But I was pretty hungry by now.

'Fine, ill unitie your hands. I can trust that you wont try to escape. Even though you've been screaming at Mello a lot.' He said back at me, with a deep stare.

Once I had finished eating what was on the plate (looked like a mashed up sandwhich, gross, but I was hungry) Matt was still sitting in front of me, just watching me eat and I felt kind of uncomfortable.

'Uh, is there any reason why youre watching me eat Matt? Id rather you not, thank you very much.' (though he did smell nice, considering he spends most of his time here.) He said nothing, but untied me from the chair and let me stand up. I felt dizzy all of a sudden but that soon died down as he let me stretch a little. Ugh, my bones felt so stiff after sitting in that chair for a couple of hours.

Mello quickly jerked his head round from the sofa. I could see the surprise on his face as soon as he realised Matt had untied me.

'Matt, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING? I never told you to untie the girl. You do it anyway? Gosh! You just go do whatever you want round here. Its not good! You could at least show me some respect, after all _I_ was the one that took you in the first place. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be dead right now!' screamed Mello.

'Ooookay, man you always take everything too far. Chill. Anyway, I think she needed some time to stand up.' Replied Matt.

'… don't **chill** me…' said Mello under his breath, barely a whisper. 'Bring her over here, I think its about time I told her whats going on, now that shes up.' Instructed Mello.

Matt grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the sofa where Mello was sitting, in his casual lazy way, while munching on a bar of chocolate. Mello then grabbed my arm and yanked me down on the sofa. … It kinda hurt as well…

'Right, listen good Sayu-chan. I want the Death Note. I really want it. You don't need to know why. Your dad is chief of the police force am I right? They have the Death Note at the moment. Well. We figured they might give us the Death Note, in exchange for you. So that's why we… lets say.. **borrowed** you, until they give us the Death Note. So just be a good girl, and we wont hurt you.'

What I heard from Mello just then came as a big shock. I was stuck, speechless, staring at his flawless face. _They want the Death Note, and are holding me hostage for it? _I couldn't say anything. Now I understand. I hope they don't want the Death Note for killing. I cant stand all this. Where has this Death Note come from? I cant stand any of it, this Kira person, they're not doing the world good! Hes just as bad as the criminal himself. He got the whole world wrapped around his little finger.

So Matt was the first to talk again.

'What are we gonna do with her now?'

'I know.' A smirk came across Mellos face.

Mello grabbed both my arms and pushed me back into the chair where I previously sat. He grabbed the rope and harshly tied it round me and covered my mouth with tape. This is where I began to struggle I kicked the ropes, but they were tighter than before, and swayed and struggled and panicked. I began to feel sweat coming down my face.

'Get the phone, Matt. Hurry.' Mello ordered. Matt obediently handed Mello his mobile phone and Mello flipped it open and took a snap of me, while laughing. I couldn't take it. In the car he was being so nice to me. I started crying. I could hear Matt laugh too, but Matts laugh quickly died away and his smile faded away as he saw me crying. Matt put his gloved hand onto Mellos shoulder and Mello turned around.

'Mello. Stop. Now.'

It was evident that Matt didn't like what Mello was doing, and was feeling a little sorry for me. Suddenly a flash back came into my mind, and I saw Matt's face.

'_I'm sorry' _ he whispered, just the way he did before. I began to realise that Matt might have a softer side to him. My thoughts were broken by Mellos loud voice.

'There you go again, telling me what to do. Ill do whatever the damn I please. Now to send these pictures to Yagami..' He walked off back to the sofa staring at the phone, clearly sending all of the pictures he had just taken. Matt watched him walk off, and as soon has he sat down he rushed towards me.

Matt grabbed the tape and started carefully peeling it off my mouth. My lips throbbed in pain, it really hurt but I had stopped crying. Yet again, was he to untie me? I started to wonder if Matt really liked Mello, or if he really liked the plan he was carrying out, because every time he'd see me tied up like this, you could tell in his eyes that he didn't like it.

Matt finished pulling off the tape, then did something **very** unexpected…

**Gah! Guys I am SOOO sorry its so long. I was gonna go on for longer but I thought I was rambling a bit. Sorry if you find it a bit boring, but I was trying to get across Matts feelings for Sayu. In the chair, out the chair, in the chair, out the chair, LOL I promise something cool will happen in the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
